Where To Start
by ringaroundtherollins
Summary: Sin Cara is sent to the NXT for "reconditioning" after a series of losses in the WWE. He's irritated at the setback in his career: until he meets Kalisto. Feeling held back by El Local, Kalisto is looking for a new tag team partner: and he's baffled by the surprise appearance of his WWE idol, Sin Cara. One-shot, loosely based on the real formation of the Lucha Dragons. Pre-slash.


**July 21, 2014**

Sin Cara pressed his hands against the desk and stared into the eyes of his boss, Triple H. "Are you _kidding_ me?" It was in his nature to address his superiors respectfully, but this was a bombshell and so far he was not reacting well to it.

"It's not a bad idea," Hunter said, as if _any_ of his ideas could be imperfect. "It'll give you the chance to…take it easy for a while. Work on areas where you're weak. Eventually, you'll come back stronger than ever."

"Sending me to the developmental branch is an insult, sir, if I may say so."

Hunter's eyes narrowed. He clasped his hands together in front of his face. "And why do you feel this way?"

"I've been wrestling since high school. My whole life has been focused on the job of my dreams. I made it to the WWE, and I've done a great job ever since." _Some days_ , he thought. Other days he failed to meet his own standards, but which superstar on the main roster _hadn't_ lost once or twice? "Going to the NXT after I've come this far…it feels like a step back in my career."

"You feel you're _above_ the levels of my NXT kids?" Hunter asked, lifting a brow.

It was _exactly_ what Sin Cara was saying. But he wouldn't blurt those words so harshly in front of the talent manager of the WWE's developmental division. "I feel if you need me to try a little harder, get a little better, I can do that. You've got it. But I don't need to change locations to improve myself."

"Clearly, something here isn't working for you, Sin Cara. Alberto Del Rio beat you at the beginning of the year on Raw. You lost at _four_ battle royals. Opportunities come your way, and you don't seem ready to shake their hand."

Had he memorized these paltry stats before bringing Sin Cara in here to "demote" him? To insult him and all he'd ever done to make a name for himself in the company?

"Consider this a period of reconditioning, Sin Cara. You're a fine wrestler. I won't argue that. But you just need a little bit of a push. A little more weight to build your muscles. A little more endurance of the mind. If you think you're too good for the NXT, get down there and give those kids a role model. Show them what it means to be legendary in the WWE. Kick ass, then come back and prove to me that you're more than capable of victory." His tone was dismissal. He didn't have to say the words in order for Sin Cara to hear them: " _We're done here_."

Without any words of his own, Sin Cara turned and lumbered out of the office in yet another defeat.

He wouldn't call himself _legendary_. Not yet. It was the plan. A plan that was now put on hold since he was going to the NXT. He had no choice. Triple H was his boss. He did what he was told, always.

So he would go. And he _would_ kick ass. And when he came back to the WWE, he'd be the strongest, baddest, most powerful and dominant superstar on the roster.

* * *

 **July 22, 2014**

 _What do I do_?

Kalisto cast out a controlled breath, gently lifting the barbell bearing 225 pounds of weight over his situated frame. He took the breath back in, taking his time, as he brought the barbell back down. He was halfway through his self-assigned reps. Four down, three to go.

He had a tag match on Thursday against the Vaudevillians and _God_ , was he not looking forward to it. He wouldn't win. He couldn't. Not once since NXT: TakeOver in May, where he failed to capture the NXT Tag Team Championship from the Ascension, did he think he could ever go further in this business.

Not with El Local as a tag partner.

It was time to let him go or live this life solo.

Keeping him around just wasn't an option anymore.

But he had nobody else around. He liked having a partner, but if it was stand independent or continue working with El Local…

Kalisto curled and uncurled his toes, pressing his feet into the ground. One more to go. His muscles were on fire, but he loved the feeling.

"Hey, Kalisto."

It was Adrian Neville, who must have just arrived to the gym because his hair was up in a pristine ponytail and his skin had no traces of sweat. Kalisto was nearly done with his workout. Then it was back to thinking about his situation.

"Hey." Kalisto finished his final rep. He lifted the barbell once more, then Neville helped him settle the weight onto the rack. "Thanks." Kalisto reached for his towel and dabbed himself on the chest, under the arms.

"You ready for Thursday?"

Kalisto snorted. "No. But bring it on anyway, I guess. What about you? You're up against Rusev, right?"

"I'm not worried about it." Neville unscrewed the cap off his water bottle and took a swig. "Spot me?"

"Sure."

Neville replaced Kalisto on the bench, but not before adding a five-pound weight to each side of the bar. _Show off_ , Kalisto thought with an inward grin.

"So, you and El Local not working out, huh?" Neville asked, voice strained as he began to lift. They'd conversed a couple of times about it before.

"Not really, no. Not anymore. I thought I could get past the constant failures, but I keep thinking about it and it's driving me nuts."

"Maybe you're the problem," Neville joked.

"Or maybe I need a new partner."

"Yeah? Who were you considering?"

"I don't know. Everyone here is kind of involved in their own thing right now. I'm not sure if anyone would be willing to fill that spot."

"You'll get something figured out," his friend assured him.

"I better."

The door tugged open to the populous, noisy gym, yet things seemed to come to a soft pause for a moment as Kalisto glanced over at who'd come inside.

A five foot-seven man, rugged with defined arm muscles, sporting a tight black Under Armour shirt and workout shorts. What captured Kalisto's attention about him wasn't that he was a stranger on NXT premises—but the fact that he was wearing a mask.

A _luchador_ mask.

And Kalisto knew exactly who it was.

"Neville, isn't that Sin Cara?" he asked, tapping Neville's shoulder.

Neville replaced the heavy bar to the rack and sat up. "Whoa, yeah. I think so."

"What's he doing here? Dropping in for a visit?" Kalisto heart fluttered like a butterfly. Sin Cara was one of his heroes, his idols. He watched _luchador_ matches the way teenaged girls binge-watched _The Vampire Diaries_ on Netflix. And Sin Cara was in a good deal of those matches.

"Not sure. Could be."

"He's _tall_ ," Kalisto noted. "Way taller than he looks on TV."

"Look at you. You're starstruck."

"I am not," Kalisto lied.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Neville mused. "Go say hi."

Kalisto scoffed. " _Please_ , Neville. You don't just walk up to someone like _Sin Cara_ and say hi."

"Sure, I can. Watch." Neville cupped his hands around his lips and shouted, " _Hi, Sin Cara_!"

"No!" Kalisto gasped, throwing his hands over his mouth.

Sin Cara looked their way. His eyes were obviously indiscernible behind his mask, but he gave a small wave to the pair, then made off towards a chest press machine.

"See? Easy."

"He doesn't look too happy," Kalisto noted aloud.

"How can you _tell_?"

"Body language."

"Well, only one way to find out."

"If he's in a bad mood, I don't wanna bug him." But Kalisto couldn't figure out what someone like Sin Cara was doing around here. His curiosity was itching.

"Fine. Miss out on the rare opportunity to speak to Sin Cara one-on-one. Sidestep the chance to meet your hero."

"Is he my hero?" Kalisto asked innocently. He hadn't remembered ever divulging _that_ piece of information to such a casual friend like Neville.

"Sure, he is. I can tell by your body language."

Kalisto smirked at him. "Fine. Maybe I will."

"Let me know how it goes. Get his number or something."

"Shut up."

Kalisto swabbed himself with his towel once more, gravely hoping he didn't reek of body odor. Going without a shirt, donned in green workout shorts and his own mask, Kalisto sauntered in the direction of his icon.

If Sin Cara noticed his approach before he got there, he didn't say anything. Just continued working on his chest muscles with impressive weights. Kalisto nearly stopped himself, not wanting to disrupt his workout, but Neville was right: when would this chance come again?

"Sin Cara?" Kalisto said, _loathing_ how it sounded like a question. Of course it was Sin Cara. Who else?

Sin Cara desisted his workout. He looked to Kalisto. This was intimidating. Why? Kalisto lifted to his toes, then planted his feet flat on the floor again.

Kalisto forced it out the way he felt Neville would encourage him to do so. "I just wanted to come over here and say hi to you. It's a really nice surprise seeing someone like _you_ …here."

"Oh. Well…thanks. I appreciate it."

His voice was deep, sultry, in a way that took Kalisto by surprise.

"You're, uh…" Sin Cara waved a hand circularly in the air. "Your name's…Kalisto, right?"

" _Si_." _Wow, he knows my name._

"I watched your debut. When you defeated Baron Corbin. You've got skills, man."

Kalisto was left breathless. _Sin Cara thinks I'm a good wrestler_. "Well, I've been blessed with a good bod. Gotta take advantage of it somehow."

Sin Cara chuckled. Kalisto gave himself a couple of points for making his hero laugh. His muscles unwound, and his breathing returned to normal. This was fine. Just two guys talking.

"You ain't such a bad fighter, either. You're one of the best, I'd say."

Sin Cara pushed out a very gentle sigh. "I'm glad someone thinks so."

" _Claro que si_. Who wouldn't?" He was surprised _anyone_ wouldn't.

Sin Cara kneaded the skin between his eyebrows through the mask. Kalisto imagined his eyes, whatever color they were, to be narrowed in minor irritation. Maybe he'd been right. Maybe Sin Cara _wasn't_ too happy.

"Well, I guess since I'm here now, I can confide in you, Kalisto. I'm going to be in the NXT for a while."

"Wh—really?" Kalisto was lost for other words. It was baffling, exciting…Sin Cara around more often that just now? Yet he seemed displeased with the fact. "How come?"

"Triple H calls it 'reconditioning.' He thinks my skills are currently lacking. So I'm here to rebuild my stamina and develop my competence until I'm _ready to go back_." Contempt hued his beautiful voice, and Kalisto was pitying. Triple H, King of Kings, telling Sin Cara he wasn't _good enough_?

"I can't say I agree with him, at _all_ ," Kalisto stated, shifting weight from one foot to the other. "Like I said, you're like, the best. Unbiased opinion, of course."

Sin Cara was still, but Kalisto visualized him smiling under the soft blue material over his face.

"And that sucks, man, I can see why you'd be upset about that. I get it. But, speaking honestly here…to have you around is an honor."

" _¿Eso crees?_ "

" _Si_ , of course I think so. If you didn't catch onto my gushing over here, I'm kind of a fan."

"That's really sweet of you, Kalisto."

Kalisto _loved_ the way his name sounded across Sin Cara's lips.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I don't mean to be all melancholic over here. I'm still adjusting to the news."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're gonna like it here. There are some great people to work with. Hard workers. Passionate wrestlers. Truly _good_ guys."

"Like you?"

Kalisto wished his mask was full-faced like Sin Cara's so the reddening of his cheek was less apparent. He played it off like a jackass. "Of course. I'm the best around."

There was that laugh again, soft, sincere…sexy. Who knew Sin Cara was so damn _attractive_?

"Is that so?"

Kalisto caved to his humility. "Nah. I mean, I ain't bad, but I'm not even champion yet. Someday, though." He hoped with every fiber of his being he'd be NXT champion someday.

"Do you have a match coming up on Thursday?" Sin Cara quizzed.

"I do. It's a tag match against the Vaudevillians." Kalisto's nose instinctively wrinkled at the thought of it.

"Oh, that's right. You have a partner." The way he said it almost made him sound disheartened at the fact.

Kalisto decided to try something. "Yeah, but to tell you the truth, it's not working out for us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I don't know, I feel like he's screwing me over in a way. Holding me back."

"I know how that goes." Sin Cara bobbed his head.

"But, I gotta hold onto him, at least until after Thursday. Or else take on Simon Gotch and Aiden English by myself."

"Hm. Well. You let me know if you want help, okay? Wouldn't mind jumping in wherever I'm needed. Since I'll be around."

Kalisto smiled with bared teeth. "You'll be there with me? Er, with us? On Thursday?"

"Even if I didn't have to be there, I think I would be anyway. Would be fun to watch you perform live."

 _This is really happening, huh? My hero, someone similar to guys I worshipped growing up, wanting to see_ me _wrestle_ …

"I'm looking more forward to it now," Kalisto said. "Before, I wasn't feeling it at all."

"Whatever you do in life, Kalisto, do it with your heart. _Con todo su corazon_. If your heart's not in it, it's probably not worth your time."

"That's some solid advice. _Gracias_." Kalisto didn't want to overstay his welcome in Sin Cara's presence, so he checked himself out. "I should let you get back to your workout. But it was nice talking to you. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Kalisto."

"Trust me, man, it's _all_ mine."

"I'll see you around, then?" Sin Cara stretched his hand towards Kalisto. He shook it in a tight grip.

"Yeah. For sure."

"I'm looking more forward to it now, too."

Kalisto sensed a heart attack coming on. One more moment around Sin Cara and he'd be on the floor, tearing at his chest by Sin Cara's kindness alone. Feeling it too awkward to linger after this goodbye, even with Neville's company, Kalisto draped his towel over his shoulder and pushed out of the workout room.

He did linger alone in the hallway for a moment, remembering how to breathe. It was like he told himself day by day in this company, through every match, understanding how happy he was to be here: _dreams do come true_.

* * *

 **July 23, 2014**

The performance center wasn't too bad.

It was like being on a college campus. A wrestling-specific university.

Sin Cara was starting to like it.

He gave himself a full tour of the place the next day, when his enmity towards Triple H and his abrupt decision to ship him here receded. Attitude was truly everything, he decided as he walked the grounds and felt a bit of frenzy within him. This wasn't starting over. This wasn't a setback. This was a whole new set of experiences and credentials for him to add to his professional career as a wrestler.

This could be good for him.

He was impressed by its size and structure. The multiple wrestling rings, the gym, and just how massive the staff was tending to the NXT superstars.

Sin Cara had also been quite delighted to meet Kalisto.

He'd imagined once or twice what it would be like meeting his biggest fan. Perhaps a child with dreams of being a WWE superstar like him someday. An ill patient whose one wish was to shake his hand and thank him for his inspirational performances. Never did he consider his biggest fan might be closer than he thought: a fellow wrestler. An aspiring WWE superstar.

In a way, he was a bit more flattered by that.

Kalisto could understand him more than anyone.

And he was adorable as hell. He had pride in who he was, what he did, but he was not arrogant. He was a bit bashful, in actuality. It was appealing.

And he wasn't bad on the eyes, either.

Sin Cara entered one of the structures on his tour and found himself drawn by his nose to a cafeteria. It was lunchtime and the place was bustling. Even in the mob of wrestlers, Sin Cara made Kalisto out of the crowd.

He was pretty distinct in that mask.

Kalisto was sitting beside El Local—Sin Cara knew who he was and what he looked like, that slicked black hair, that stout face, and quite honestly Kalisto was _much_ more attractive. He was quiet and nodding along to whatever El Local was jabbering about. Beside him were Adrian Neville, then Sami Zayn, and others Sin Cara recognized from the program.

His new coworkers.

He felt like such an outcast. He didn't know _any_ of them.

Kalisto had been the only one to approach him since he arrived yesterday.

Instead of barging in on Kalisto's lunch and interrupting what was probably a _diverting_ one-sided conversation with El Local, Sin Cara opted out of lunch in the cafeteria and continued his walk around his new workplace.

 _Not used to feeling lonely like this. I know it'll pass, but does it suck in the meantime_.

* * *

He wouldn't shut up.

Kalisto nibbled on his turkey caesar sandwich, only half-listening to El Local's soliloquy. He'd respond with more than a nod if only his partner would talk about things that interested him, things that mattered. Instead he kept the focus on his pets, sports—not even sports that Kalisto followed, but rather golf and college basketball—and music Kalisto had never heard of and had no interest in ever looking up on Spotify. No talk of their upcoming match or the Vaudevillians or the NXT championship, or wrestling in general. It was like El Local just didn't care about the job. Didn't care about the business, not like Kalisto did, not at _all_.

Sin Cara's words reverberated in his head. El Local's heart wasn't in it, and he was wasting his time.

 _Am I wasting my time with him_?

"Hey. What's wrong with you?" El Local asked, tapping Kalisto's shoulder. It was an irritating habit of his.

"Nothing," Kalisto lied. "Just thinking about Thursday."

"Thursday?"

"You know? The match?"

El Local didn't register the irritation in his tone—or brushed it off completely. "Ah, don't fret over it." He slurped his diet cola. "We'll beat Aiden and Simon and get what's ours."

"It's a non-title match."

"Then you _really_ shouldn't fret over it."

"It still matters, man. Fight's a fight. And we need a victory."

"It'll come to us. We just gotta keep trying."

Trying meant nothing if it wasn't for _something_. His apathy was aggravating.

"Let me ask you something," Kalisto said. "Do you care? Like, at all?"

"Care about what?"

 _I'm thinking no, then_. "This. Our tag team. Our matches. The damn NXT altogether, does it _mean_ anything to you?"

El Local looked truly surprised. "Sure, it does! Why would I be here if it didn't?"

 _Good question_. "Got me."

"You're just pissed off because we haven't gotten title belts yet. Just relax. Don't be so high-strung."

"I think I have the right to be a little high-strung."

"Not really."

Kalisto shouldn't have been so surprised. "You really don't think so? You can't understand why I'm feeling irritated at our current status?"

"What's our current status?"

"Exactly." Kalisto had had enough. His chair scraped against the floor as he shoved away from the table. He swiped the remnants of his lunch and flung them into a nearby trash can. He heard El Local calling after him, following behind, which was fine. What he was about to do was better done in private, without an audience.

"Kalisto!" El Local barked outside the cafeteria. "What the hell's wrong with you? What are you acting like a little _puta_ for?"

Kalisto went rigid in place. Anger burned his insides, and he worked to keep it under control. He turned around to face who would soon be his former tag partner.

"Look, man. I'm thinking we should go our separate ways."

"Why?"

"You clearly have a different agenda than I do."

El Local's nostrils flared. Oh, _now_ he was feeling something. "My agenda is to be a champion."

"And that's clearly not working out for you with me, is it? I think it'd be best for us to just…do our own thing, you know? Work alone for a while."

"You're dropping me?"

"If that's the way you wanna word it, yeah."

El Local lifted his hands, then let them fall to his sides with a slap. "Great, Kalisto, that's just great. You realize what an idiot you are, right? I'm bigger than you've ever been. I could make you a legend in this company, and _this_ is how you're choosing to treat me. That's fine. I don't need you."

"Nope."

"I'll get out there on my own and become the NXT champion. It's a much prettier belt than the tag team championship."

"Just get on with it, man." _Put me out of my misery and leave me alone_.

"You'll regret this."

"I'm sure I will."

El Local trembled like he was going to hit Kalisto. He wished the guy would. He'd give him the beatdown of his life, outside the cafeteria close to everyone. But it didn't resort to violence. Instead El Local cussed in Spanish under his breath and twisted around, storming down the corridor.

Kalisto let out a breath. _That went better than I thought_.

He wandered towards the door, wondering what was next.

And if Sin Cara had been serious about offering his help.

* * *

Sin Cara was outside again. The summer day was sultry and humid in typical Orlando fashion, but inky clouds were rolling in over the glaring sun, and winds were picking up in a pending thunderstorm.

 _Maybe I could get used to this_.

He noticed someone pushing through the glass doors of the building he'd come out of minutes ago. Kalisto, he realized, with a bit of a buzz. Hard to miss.

"Kalisto!" he called over a gust of wind.

Kalisto peered over at Sin Cara. He waved, then made an approach. _Good_ , Sin Cara thought. _Hasn't forgotten all about me yet. I can rely on my number-one fan_.

"Sin Cara," Kalisto said. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Pleasure's mine." Only then did he notice the slight quiver in Kalisto's figure. "You okay?" he asked, stepping closer to Kalisto. "You're shaking."

"Oh, I'm fine. A lot better now. I, uh…I just dumped El Local."

"Oh, did you?" It pleased Sin Cara more than it should have. What did it mean?

"Yeah."

"How'd that go?"

"Pretty well. I feel a lot better now that it's finally over with."

"Glad to hear it. So what are you going to do?"

Kalisto didn't answer right away. His eyes went from Sin Cara's to the green and white leaves of the white mangrove tree above them, to the asphalt beneath their shoes.

Finally he met Sin Cara in direct eye contact. "Want to be partners?"

" _Si_ ," Sin Cara said. He couldn't have answered quickly enough. " _Claro que si_."

Kalisto smiled in a way that made Sin Cara smile, too. He couldn't help it. The guy was just so…positive. So driven, so enthusiastic. A rarity in a world so glum and dispassionate these days.

They reached for each other's hands at the same time, shaking one another in an official partnership.

"You ready to destroy the Vaudevillians on Thursday?" Sin Cara asked.

"Absolutely. Hell yeah!" Kalisto said.

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

* * *

 **July 24, 2014**

The debut of the new tag team was met with little applause but obvious interest. It had come to a surprise to the attendants of Full Sail University. Some were fascinated by the pair's entrance. For others, it just made sense that Sin Cara and Kalisto would work together.

And work together well.

That was to be expected.

The match was flashy and fierce. Kalisto started against Aiden English. Sin Cara was amazed at the guy's skills, how quick he was, how high he could fly, how strong he was against opponents of any size, even taller and stronger than him. Kalisto was on cloud nine, watching one of his all-time favorite wrestlers fight just a few feet away. Even more of a dream come true was working in the ring _with_ Sin Cara. The teamwork was appraised by the announcers and the NXT audience.

Kalisto couldn't deny how much he enjoyed the feel of Sin Cara's skin on his own.

The match ended with Sin Cara and Aiden English outside the ring. Sin Cara nearly missed the victory when his new partner pinned Gotch following an Asai DDT.

Kalisto celebrated in the ring as Sin Cara pulled himself back onto the mat. His arm ached from the fight but it was a pain he could put off. The crowd chanted, " _Lucha! Lucha! Lucha_!" as he took Kalisto into his arms and hugged him tight after an overdue and well-earned victory.

"YEAH!" Kalisto shouted as the official lifted both their arms into the air, declaring them champions of the evening.

Sin Cara hadn't had any idea what to expect coming into the NXT. None of his ideas had been good. But with Kalisto, he counted on a good time. An amazing run.

He could get used to it here.


End file.
